


【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】用今生的好运换一个你39

by bianhuakaifou



Category: Tin/Can - Fandom, บังเอิญรัก | Love by Chance (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 11:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18475399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bianhuakaifou/pseuds/bianhuakaifou





	【 love by change不期而爱/Tin×Can同人文】用今生的好运换一个你39

39、  
Can趴在床上，微微颤抖，曲起的手肘仿佛就快要支撑不住身体的重量。

空调的冷风轻轻的拍打在他的身上，白腻的皮肤被激出一层细微的小疙瘩——即使在盛夏的天气，16度的冷气，也实在太冷了些。

然而这并不是他颤抖的原因。

此刻的Can，像一只垂死的青蛙，劈着腿跪在床上。他的头深埋在柔软的枕头里，挺翘的臀部和劲瘦的腰连绵成了一条优美而性感的曲线，让人忍不住想将手滑上去，一把抱住，再也不放开。

Can对此毫无所觉，他回过头，艰难的看着条曲线最高处，Tin那张熟悉而陌生的脸。

察觉到爱人的视线，Tin抬起头看了他一眼，嘴上却毫不留情的咬了下去。

“啊……”

Can忍不住叫出了声，身体抖得更厉害了。

Tin立刻安抚性的啜了一口刚刚咬下去的位置，红红的牙印在白皙饱满的臀肉上显得格外打眼。却远没有勒住他臀部的皮带那么吸引人的目光。

由于业务不熟练，Can在穿它们的时候显然扣得有些紧了。原本就丰满的臀肉被细细的皮带勒出了红痕。尤其在这样难堪的姿势下，更是箍出了两条深深的沟。看上去简直让人欲火膨胀，欲罢不能。

可是这也不能怪他嘛，Can想。

如果不是Tin衣冠楚楚、一本正经的坐在Can面前，命令Can一件一件的穿给他看，还用那样火热到仿佛要将他烤化了一样的眼神盯着他，他也不会紧张得手忙脚乱，将那身衣服重新胡乱的穿到身上，连皮带到底要扣到第几扣都没有考虑。搞得现在这样难受。

……还有吊带丝袜。

本来Can根本不想穿的，但Tin的眼神却好像有蛊惑力，在那样的注视下，他不得不磨磨蹭蹭的将腿滑进丝袜，慢吞吞的扣上吊带，然后像个变态一样羞窘交迫的站在Tin的面前。

可是对于Tin来说，眼前的美景却是绝对值得的。

他想起自己几乎是在Can走到他面前的一瞬间，就一把将他抱起扔到了床上！

几乎是迫不及待的，他将他翻过去，让他用一种跪趴的姿势背对着自己。舌尖迫不及待的舔舐过他露在外面的每一寸肌肤。他甚至等不及如自己所说，一件一件的扒开这些繁琐的衣物，而是选择了最快速最便捷的拆箱方式。

听到布帛裂开的声音，Can惊恐的想要回头确认，但很快就不需要了。因为Tin随意的将手上的衬衫残骸扔到了床头，Can还没来得及对这事作出反应，紧接着就背上一凉，随即而来的就是那熟悉的呼吸，和濡湿的唇舌。

Can揪着枕头的手一紧。

撕开衬衫的行为毛躁又粗野，像个初次开荤的小鬼。但贴上皮肤的触碰却是那样小心翼翼和轻柔，带着Tin对于Can独有的怜爱和占有。Can的心猛然一窒。

明明Can才是体育系毕业的人，但此刻的Tin却好像身怀神力，他轻而易举的撕开了Can的衬衫，又拆掉了禁锢他腰部的系带腰封，唯一留下的，便是勒在他屁股上的两条皮带，以及那双散发着危险气息的吊带袜。

Tin的手随着唇齿，抚摸着Can的后背，上面已经布满了红红紫紫的痕迹。他那修长的手来到Can的腰间，唇舌也停留在了肥嫩的臀肉上。

这是Can身上，Tin最喜欢的部位。

他眼神幽暗，俊秀的脸上满是情欲，如同品尝珍馐佳肴一样，轻轻的咬了一口。

看不到身后情景的Can敏感的吸了一口气。

Tin轻笑一声，又凑过去，缓慢而缠绵的舔了舔那个浅浅的牙印，他的舌尖在Can明显的臀部肌肉线条上游走，手掌慢慢往下移，抚过在Can的两髋，最终完全握住了两瓣臀肉。然后用力的揉了一下。

Can尖叫一声。

他立刻咬住枕头，防止自己发出更大的声音。然而他的爱人显然并不打算放过他，因为就在这时，他抬起了Can的腰部，然后从后面一把握住了他的前端。

“Tin！！！！Tin你在做什么！”Can的声音都变调了，“别、别舔那里！脏啊！！！啊——————！”

Can尖叫起来。

Tin置若罔闻。

他将舌尖伸进了那处神秘的地方，鼻尖是熟悉的沐浴乳味道。他很确定，眼前的人为了做好准备，恐怕已经把该洗的地方都洗过了。

他脑海里幻想着这人自己清理的画面，手上抚摸着对方前端的手越发的缓慢，也越发的让人饥渴难耐。

“别、别啊！！！……不要！！！……Tin！！不要舔……！不行……受不了了……啊啊啊啊啊！！！住手啊Tin，Can……Can不行了！……要、要射了……”

Tin被他叫得眼睛都红了，终于忍不住狠狠的咬了他的臀肉一口。

这一口非比寻常，在这样的刺激下，Can的小弟终于忍不住吐出了东西，弄得握住它的Tin一手滑腻。Tin也不嫌弃，继续撸动着手里的东西，一面掐着Can的腰，一面对着那处秘境又舔又咬，那处洞口早就被Tin弄得湿漉漉的，混着Tin的唾液，和其他的体液，在明亮的白炽灯光下晶莹剔透，闪闪发亮。

Can整个软了下去，只有被Tin控制住的腰臀还翘着，但他眼神涣散，浑身瘫软，如果不是Tin握着他的腰不放，恐怕此时已经摔到一边去了。

……这、这就是Pond和Le说的事情吗？

怎么会这么爽！比自己解决爽多了！简直没法比！

Can模模糊糊的想。

而且……

他又看了一眼Tin那张帅气的脸。

这是这样帅的、他的男朋友Tin为Can做的服务啊！Can简直人生赢家！

不能更幸福了！

Can嘿嘿嘿的笑出声，慢慢的闭上眼。他折腾了一天，本来就有些劳累。刚刚释放完，就有些昏昏欲睡。

撕拉——

比刚刚更加清脆的撕裂声。一下子唤醒了Can的意识！

他猛然抬起头，转身朝Tin望去，却看见Tin一把撕下了他腿上的丝袜！

“Tin……？”他小声而局促的说，“那、那个……衣服……很贵……还有，还有那个袜子……”

“明天就给你买新的。”Tin平静的说，“我帮你买。”

“你、你帮Can买？可是……”

可是已经不需要了吧？不是已经用过了吗？

“对，多买几套，”Tin缓慢而笃定的说，“备用。”

……备、备用？？

备什么用啊喂？！

Can表情一呆，一晃神就看见Tin身上的西装裤已经落到了床边。

……好大！

将视线重新落回男朋友身上的Can吞了吞口水。

包裹着Tin的那条黑色的三角裤，早就撑起了一顶大帐篷，仿佛就快要破裂了。Can看了看Tin表情冷漠却红得发紫的脸，心里徒然害怕的一抖。

他想起Le跟他科普的“基本常识”，猛然明白刚刚的那场性事只是餐前的开胃小菜，真正的正餐还没上桌，而他的客人，已经拿好餐具，备好碗筷，准备开动了。

放、放不进去的吧……

他想起自己之前清理的时候，手指头遇到的种种艰难，抖得更厉害了。

Tin却毫无所觉的拉开了床头柜，从里面拿出了一罐膏状物，和一盒安全套。

“这、这是什么……”Can颤抖着问。

“……能让你没那么难受的东西。”

难得Tin这会儿还有耐性回答他。

“那、那个，要不……我们今天，就到此为止？”Can抖得更厉害了，一边说一边往床头缩，“我觉得，今天……也不是什么黄道吉日嘛……何况，那啥……Tin啊，你看，你明天，不是还要上——嗷！！！”

Tin拉住他屁股上的皮带，一把将他拽到自己跟前。

“晚了。”他抬起Can的头，轻轻的啄了一下他的唇，“你觉得都这个程度了，我还能放过你吗？”

他抱住Can的腰，抹着润滑膏的手，探向了洞口。


End file.
